


Moving on

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [147]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Stiles leaned his head against Derek’s shoulder. “God, goodbyes are always so rough.”





	Moving on

**Author's Note:**

> 25 days ago I got an ask on tumblr:
>
>> Hi! This is my first time visiting your ask so I hope I won’t take too much space. I was wondering if you can make a Sterek drabble happening right after the last episode of S06? Thank you! <3
> 
> It took me approximately forever to get something done for that ask, but I finally have something! I hope you like it ♥
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/178542942422) and [on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/137047).)

“I love you too.”

When Lydia kissed Stiles’ cheek and hugged him tightly Derek turned his back, not wanting to intrude.

Ten minutes later Stiles leaned his head against Derek’s shoulder. “God, goodbyes are always so rough.”

“You’ll see her soon,” Derek said, his throat tight.

“Probably not,” Stiles said. “She’s moving to England with Jackson and Ethan.”

“What about you?”

“What about me?” Stiles pulled back to look at Derek. “Oh, no, we’re not-. Not since-. Not for a while.”

“Oh.”

Derek tightened his grip on Stiles’ waist, and Stiles grinned.

“Yeah. Wanna get out of here?”

“God, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
